


Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Sugawara x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Haikyuu!! Kisses [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Hiding, Literature, Making Out, Romance, Series, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: Suga's turn at the Kisses party. ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ceejles on Tumblr ( [ceejles.tumblr.com/](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ceejles.tumblr.com/) )  
> has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence, so I'm writing a series. You can see all of Ceejles kiss art pieces here: [ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kisses)
> 
> I feel like Suga would be the only boy on Karasuno who wouldn't be a complete fumbling dork when it comes to girls. I mean, just look at that sassy face! He knows he's pretty.  
> Who's a pretty boy? It's you, Suga.
> 
> I'm not a huge fan of the whole "Suga Mom" thing. I certainly love those qualities about him, but IMO they're not even close to what make him so wonderful. His sassy, sarcastic, prankster, witty side is what really makes Suga as amazing a character as he can be, so that's what I was going for with this. I really hope it comes across okay.

Koushi Sugawara laughed to himself as he looked around the dance hall.  His teammates seemed pretty inept at interacting with the fairer sex on an average day, and it all seemed magnified here in the party setting.  They were currently bickering over who would make the first move.  Half of Karasuno seemed to think it should be Daichi, as their captain, to open up the dance floor, while the other half suggested one of their more outgoing members like Tanaka or Noya.  Not one person even bothered to mention Asahi, and their ace looked as relieved by that as he might have if someone had told him all of his bills would be paid for forever.

Suga couldn't help but hide a chuckle behind his fist.  He himself had never really shied away from girls, and watching them flounder had been amusing enough.  However, if they continued waiting for someone from Karasuno to start all the dancing, everyone would stand around staring awkwardly all night...unless Suga took charge.

He scanned the room for a moment and saw several very cute girls, but when he spotted you laughing freely with your friends, pantomiming some ridiculous story with large, exaggerated motions and completely unconcerned with how silly you might have looked, Sugawara knew exactly which girl he would ask to join him on the floor.

With his teammates still deciding amongst themselves, Suga pushed his half-full cup off on Asahi and strode casually over to your circle.

"Excuse me," he politely interrupted. 

You and your friends stopped and looked his direction.  Suga felt a little jump in his chest over the bright ease of your smile.  "Hi," he continued, directly towards you.  "I hope you don't mind, but I saw you from across the room and was hoping maybe you would dance with me."

"Seriously?" you questioned, looking only slightly embarrassed.

Suga nodded his response and without looking at your friends, or anyone but Suga for that matter, you placed your hand in his outstretched palm and he led you to the floor.  He laughed when he saw half of his teammates standing stunned, while Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya looked beyond impressed with their senpai's confidence.

"You have a nice laugh," you mentioned, grinning up at him.

"Thanks.  You have a really contagious smile," he admitted, which only caused your grin to widen.

"Shut up," you said coyly, glancing away.  You couldn't seem to help yourself, though, and looked right back to meet his stare.  "I'm (F/n)."

"Koushi Sugawara.  My friend's call me Suga," he grinned.  _God, you were cute._

He was thrilled to see you were willing to have a good time, and that with a couple out dancing now, other pairs were finally heading over to enjoy the music.

With one hand on your hip and the other in the air, celebrating the fun up-tempo song, Suga grinned broadly as the two of you danced and bounced to the music.  He grabbed your hand that was in the air and spun you around to face away from him, leaving that arm crossed over your waist.

His other hand had shifted to your opposite hip, and he let it thump gently in place as you rocked those hips in time to the music.  It was mesmerizing.  He was staring distractedly, bottom lip pulled slightly back by his teeth, when you turned your head back to catch his stare.

You gave a sly smile, eyebrow raised knowingly.  He'd been thinking you were phenomenal, and now you knew that was exactly what was on his mind. Suga couldn't help but smile back confidently, laughing gently at being discovered.

Releasing his other hand from your grasp, his fingers in place on both of your hips turned you to face him once more.  As the song came to a climax, you threw your head back and laughed hard at the intentionally ridiculous face he was making.  It was as contagious as your smile, and he laughed as well, while the music dropped off into a slower tempo song.

"That was fun!" you said next to his ear, hoping he could hear you above the party's noise.

"It was!  Really fun!  Would you like a drink?" Suga asked you, breathing a bit hard after jumping around like an idiot.

Much to his delight, you nodded and he led you by the small of your back over to the refreshment table and poured you some punch.

"So where are you from?" he started, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Johzenji.  I'm going to be a manager next year," you replied.

"Good luck to you," Suga teased.  "They seemed like kind of a handful of a team."

"No kidding!" you giggled.  "I'm starting to wonder if I haven't gotten myself into too big of a mess."

Suga laughed and stared at you for a moment.  You were really very pretty.  He wanted to spend more time having fun with you, but you suddenly looked very uncomfortable, shifting your posture with him as a sort of shield, and slightly hiding your face behind your hand.

"What's up?" he asked, eyes darting around to look for something amiss.

You walked around behind the refreshment table, pulling Suga behind you and positioning him again so that he blocked you from most of the party.

"See that guy right over there?  No! Don't turn around!"

"Well, how can I see him if I don't turn around?" Suga laughed, as your corresponding adorably annoyed expression only served to make him fall a little harder.

"Okay.  Turn your head, but don't make it obvious.  He's wearing that horrible yellow shirt and a white tie," you described, carefully peeping over his shoulder for a brief second.

Suga turned and spotted the guy.  He looked absolutely average, nothing really out of place, except that he was walking around while kind of awkwardly scanning the crowded ballroom.

"Okay.  What about him?"

"He's on my team.  His name is Kazuma.  He keeps asking me out even though I've said no repeatedly, and last week he tried to kiss me.  I yelled at him, but he keeps bothering me."

Suga gave the guy another glance, but this time he found himself crinkling his nose, as if the boy had suddenly become something completely offensive.

Scooting even further away, you complained, "Our captain, Terushima told me Kazuma wasn't coming.  I should have known better.  That guy loves to watch people squirm."

"Yeah.  I'm not a fan.  He's kind of public enemy number one at Karasuno after harassing our manager," Suga complained.  You had begun chewing your thumbnail nervously, so he asked, "Want me to say something to that Kazuma guy."

"No.  I couldn't get you involved.  We just met," you said, the guilty embarrassment evident on your features.

 _Yeah.  I can see myself getting into a lot of trouble over you,_ Suga thought to himself, unable to suppress his grin.

"I don't mind.  Really," he admitted, tilting his head to the side a bit, as he considered reaching to hold your hand.

Suddenly, your eyes widened.  "Crap!  He's coming this way!  Crap!"

Grabbing you by the wrist, Suga whispered, "Come here," and yanked the two of you below the backside of the refreshment table and underneath the draped tablecloth.

"What are you doing?" you hissed, even though you were grinning, eyes sparkling even though there was hardly any light beneath the table.

"What does it look like?  You told me not to talk to him, so I'm hiding you!"  The two of you laughed quietly, before Suga requested, "Now hand me your phone."

~  ~  ~  ~

"My phone!" you whispered.  "Why?"

"Because I left mine on a table out there," he chuckled.  "And I have a plan."

You nodded, but your eyes widened slightly and your ears suddenly felt hot.  "Fine, but don't peek!"

Obviously at a loss, Suga wondered, "Peek?  Why would I--?"

You interrupted abruptly.  "I'm in a dress, Sugawara.  No pockets.  There's really only one place to keep my phone,"

Now it was Suga's eyes that were widening before cutting to the side.  His hand flew diagonally across his face, desperately but futilely trying to hide his blushing. If nothing else, at least you had gotten to see him making such a cute expression.  Twisting your torso around slightly, and pulling it out of your bra, you handed over your cell phone to the seemingly flustered boy.

"Wow!" he quietly exclaimed, a hint of mischief suddenly lighting his features.  "I-it's really warm!"

"Shut up, pervert!" you scolded, shoving softly against his shoulder, hoping your embarrassment wasn't as obvious as it felt.  "I thought you were helping fix my little problem."

After another soft laugh, Suga conceded.  "Okay, okay."

He dialed a number and motioned for you to scoot a little closer.  Not only were you close enough to enjoy the pleasant smell of him, you could also easily hear the person on the other end of the line.

"Who is this?" asked an exceedingly deep voice.

"Daichi.  It's Suga."

"Where are you?  Why are you whispering?"  You and Suga exchanged a glance and stifled more laughter.  This was stupid.  You both knew it.  It was completely unnecessary, but both of you were having so much fun.

"Listen," Suga continued.  "I need you to do something for me.  I really need you to get the attention of those guys from Johzenji.  Chat 'em up about volleyball, or anything, just get them away and keep them away from the refreshment table."

"What?  Why would I do that?  What's wrong with them having snacks?" the voice called 'Daichi' asked.  Now you were really struggling to hold back the laughs.

"No.  They can have--  It's not about snacks, Daichi," Suga snorted.  "Come on.  You know I wouldn't ask this unless I had a good reason."

"Why?  We're supposed to be having fun right now, Suga.  It's a party.  Talking to the punks from Johzenji hardly sounds like my idea of fun."

Sugawara nodded in agreement.  "I know, I know, but if you do this for me, I'll owe you big time.  Come on, Daichi.  Please?"

There was silence on the other end for what felt like forever, before Daichi started, "Suga...?"

"Hm?"  You watched a small smirk curl the corner of Suga's lip.  He seemed to be anticipating what Daichi was thinking.

"Is this about a girl?" the deep voice asked, with a slightly teasing lilt.

"It might be."  You could see that Suga was a playful type guy, and you shook your head as you grinned at him.  He continued, "Does that help or hurt my plea?"

After another long pause, Daichi sighed extremely dramatically and loudly.  "They're not going to want to spend the rest of the party with me, you know?  I doubt I can even keep them busy for twenty minutes."

They had him.  It was working.  Suga gripped your hand closest to you and gave it a triumphant shake, and your heart sped up when he didn't let go as he continued his call.

"I'm on it.  Pass the phone to Kageyama."

You listened as a strange conversation followed, in which a very serious sounding boy (who was occasionally interrupted by a higher, hyper, extremely noisy voice) listened intently as Suga declared he had an important "mission" for his favorite junior and that only 'Kageyama' and 'Hinata' could help their senpai.  Somehow, the younger boy was very agreeable with all of Sugawara's insane requests, and you wondered just what kind of volleyball club they were running over at Karasuno.

"That should take care of it for at least a few minutes until I can get back out there to keep them busy," he grinned, placing your cell back in your hand.  "Now you can enjoy the party without worrying about Kazuma."

You scoffed, "And how exactly are **_you_** going to enjoy the party like that?  I can't let you ruin your evening over me."

Suga chuckled softly.  He let go of your hand to brush away a loose strand of your hair, his fingers burning against your cheek in a way that made you crave more of that heat.  Smiling that beautiful smile of his, he said, "I'd say you you've done anything _but_ ruin my evening."

You returned a shy smile of your own, focusing on the beauty mark on his face, a little too embarrassed and overwhelmed to meet his eyes directly.  Sugawara cleared his throat.  "Come here.  Let's take a look."

He carefully lifted the edge of the table cloth just enough for the two of you to peek out.  The two of you quickly spotted your teammates in some wildly energetic discussion, with Terushima and Karasuno's #10 moving animatedly all over the place.  They all looked plenty distracted and unconcerned with the refreshments corner.  It had worked. 

Suga dropped the table cloth and the two of you began laughing at the whole situation.  You'd basically spent a high school dance under a table like two little kids playing secret agents.  It was ridiculous...but it had been exciting.  It had been a blast.

You looked up to find your faces were now a little too close, heat radiating between the pair of you crouched under that table on your hands and knees.  _God_ , he really was beautiful, with his silvery hair and the mole under his left eye and that mischievous grin...not to mention, he really wore his black suit and maroon dress shirt well.  You still weren't entirely sure how you had ended up in this position with a guy like Suga.

The laughing died down awkwardly, but neither of you moved away.  Suddenly the two of you were forced to study just how very close your faces were to one another.  Suga tilted his head slightly, slowly leaning even closer, until you were holding your breath in anticipation.

With your heart beating like mad, he asked, "Could I?" and you responded by closing the rest of the tiny gap for him.

His kiss was soft but confident, and your skin felt that same fire from his touch as before, as his hand slid tenderly across your cheek to the back of your head to deepen the kiss.

Gently, he moved his lips in time with yours, before pulling away with a sweet kiss to your cheek.

"Um..." you managed.

"Yeah.  Um..."

There was only another split second of staring at each other before both of you were pressing your lips back together eagerly, and much more passionately than moments before.  His smell, his taste; they all threatened to overwhelm you, but you were too impatient to feel more of his lips on yours.  This wasn't something you could get away with stopping.  Not yet.  Your insides flipped slightly as he pulled you closer still, your hands catching fistfuls of the fabric on his chest.

"I can't believe I met someone like you tonight!" you breathlessly exclaimed.

Equally breathless, Suga complained, "That's my line."

He was too much perfection.  You grabbed his shirt tighter and pulled him back to your lips before traveling down to his jaw.  He gasped quietly as you sucked softly at his pulse line before peppering his throat with eager kisses.

He grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you long and greedily, tongue delving deeper and deeper into your mouth, before he backed up abruptly.  He winced at you as he heaved, looking slightly pained.  His hand reached across his chest, covering his racing heart and fingers feeling warmth at collar line where your lips had just been.  His wince melted into something of a wink, as his mouth curved up into that impish smirk.

With both of you still trying to catch your breath, he said, "We have to stop now before I really get us in trouble under this table."

Your shivered excitedly at his claim, knowing exactly how he felt.  You wanted him badly, as well.

"Alright.  I'm going out first, and I'll definitely keep everyone distracted from the table until you're back out at the party.  After that, please enjoy yourself, so I know I won't be occupying Kazuma and Terushima in vain," he giggled.

You laughed back, though you still felt slightly guilty that he had decided to forfeit the rest of his evening.

His hazel eyes widened and he pointed to your cheek, saying, "Oops.  Your lipstick got a bit smeared," which caused you to laugh even harder considering the amount of your lipstick he had smeared across himself at that moment.

Without thinking, Sugawara sucked the end of his thumb, wetting it, before rubbing it across the small smear on your cheek to clean it off for you.

"Oh!  I-I--" he began stammering, probably noticing how round your eyes had become.

"Did you..." another laugh already bubbling up inside of you, "Did you just 'mom' me?!"

And for the first time all evening, Sugawara Koushi looked completely and utterly embarrassed.  It was maybe the most adorable thing you had ever seen, and only made you want to get to know him even more.

While you were still laughing, he muttered, "I'm going out now.  Just one thing first.  Let me borrow your phone one more time."

You handed it to him with a big grin on your face, debating whether or not to tell him he was covered in kiss marks.  You decided it would make for a more interesting story he would have to come up with as all the curious guys gathered around.

Dialing, Suga waited until a voicemail box picked up.  "Hey, self," he said, and you couldn't help but laugh again.  "This message is from (F/n)'s phone.  If you don't save the number and call her back first thing, you're a complete and total idiot.  Here.  Tell him, (F/n)."

He pushed the phone towards your face in the middle of your laughter.

"You're ridiculous," you giggled into the receiver.

"But you like it," he teased before kissing you swiftly on the cheek, pressing end, and handing your phone back to you.

He certainly wasn't wrong.  You loved it, actually.

"I'll distract Kazuma for the rest of the party.  You try to have fun," he said as he slipped out from under the table.

You sat for a few moments with your hands pressed to your blazing cheeks, alone with your thoughts.  You didn't know if you had ever been to a better party, or had a better night for that matter, and for Suga's sake, you were determined to continue enjoying yourself.  After making it make to a group of fellow managers, you encouraged them all to dance with you and have a great time.  Dancing and laughing with your friends was amazing, and it was even more amazing to steal glances over at Suga and see him approached by person after person over his disheveled appearance.  Somehow, he managed to keep Kazuma occupied until you and the other managers from Johzenji were heading out the door.

On the train home, they talked about what an awesome time they'd had and you agreed, saying you wouldn't mind doing it all over again.

Finally at home, you changed into your pajamas as you replayed your kiss with Suga again and again.  Touching your fingers to your lips, you hoped your phone would ring before you even had a chance to fall asleep that night.

It did.


End file.
